


Beauty

by EWTP



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWTP/pseuds/EWTP
Summary: Peter babbles, Wade ponders.





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> It's my eighteenth birthday today, suckers.

Peter was rambling.

Not just the kind of rambling related to dire emotional disruption, but the kind that was just happy and wonderful and _bubbly._

“…even Michelle said she’d stop by and help us build it! I think she secretly likes Legos, she’s just too cocky to admit it…”

And even at the doors to the most lavish and extravagant scenery there could be, Peter would still be the only thing worth checking out.

Maybe not _‘check out’_, but Wade could 100% do that too.

“…Ned spilled the pieces all over the floor, and we all almost died trying to pick them up from the carpet. Ned stepped on a few and flew back, spilling the ones we had already picked up on top of us and making a _huge _mess…”

Those little hand movements (like Peter waving his hands to demonstrate the explosion of Legos) would only come while he was in the middle of these cute babbling moments.

He’d sometimes whack himself in the face (like right now, when Peter scrunched up his nose and briefly frowned at his own hand), yet it was always cute every single time.

The following giggles were like angelic tunes being played over an intercom. Wholesome, clear, and real.

“…I’d invite you, but I know you wouldn’t be able to control yourself and end up raiding Ned’s fridge…”

Even the breeze blowing by had not deterred Peter in being the most _eye-catching _thing in the whole world with his tousled hair and bright, enthusiastic eyes…

“…okay? We might end up doing all that again sometime soon, so you should come. Just _don’t _be inappropriate, please?”

They glistened in the sun, those brown irises melting to warm, chocolaty swirls. So delicate and expressional…

“…do you say? Wade? _Wade?_”

Wade smiled down at him, all the while calmly thinking of just _Peter._

“Wade? Are you okay?”

Just absolutely…

“Wade?”

_“Beautirful.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get something out on this day :)
> 
> Don't worry, I'm working on other things too (which will not be so short!)
> 
> _ Posted: October 19, 2019 _


End file.
